Changes
by AlexandriaBarakat27
Summary: After Fifteen years of waiting, Olivia Anderson has finally gotten her powers. She's ecstatic but being a teenage Witch and having to deal with powers you can't control is quite the experience. Her Best friend Scott Also seems to be going through some difficult changes as well. Their best friend Stiles tries to help as best he can, but Beacon Hills is changing more than they know.


Olivia Anderson sat on her bed, scrolling through Tumblr. There was a knock on the door and her older sister n was sat in her room, Heather walked in, a smile on her face.

"hey squirt." She said as she sat on the edge of Olivia's bed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Hey bigfoot." Olivia laughed, obviously joking. Heather pouted and stuck her tongue out at her little sister. Heather then reached to mess with Olivia's dark hair, but Olivia quickly pushed her sister back and off the bed. She burst out laughing at the sight of her sister tumbling backwards off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. Heather sat up and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"That was not funny." Heather pouted as she pulled herself off the floor. Olivia smirked.

"I thought it was pretty damn Hilarious." She giggled. Heather rolled her eyes before glancing at Olivia's phone.

"Did you get a call from mom and dad yet?" She asked her sister. Olivia shook her head. Heather scrunched her face up.

"Thats weird, You'd think they'd be excited you'd gotten your powers and would have called to congratulate you, or even lecture you about responsibility." Heather told her younger sister. Olivia was excited that her powers had finally come in.

Belonging to a magical family and watching her older sister learn magical spells was frustrating when Olivia was sitting around waiting for her powers to surface. Being a witch without powers was absolutely awful, but this summer, a couple of weeks ago actually. Olivia's powers finally decided to show up, granted she set Heather's curling iron on fire but still, it was nice to finally get what she had been sitting around waiting for what seemed an eternity for them.

"Yeah.." Olivia trailed off, knowing that her parents were probably just busy like they always were. Olivia and Heather's parents were important business executives who traveled constantly. So when Heather dropped out of College and moved back home, she was Olivia's new babysitter.

"Have you gone through this?" Heather asked as she picked up the big brown leather bound book off of Olivia's desk. Olivia nodded.

"Just a little." She told her sister. Olivia hesitated before deciding to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past few days. "Heather..." Olivia started. "What if i have an outburst?" She asked her sister worriedly. Since Olivia's emotions greatly affected Olivia's powers, if she got the tiniest bit upset she could shatter windows in a classroom or blow up half the chem lab. Heather sighed and sat next to her sister.

"Liv, You'll be fine." Heather told her sister. "if you really think your powers are gonna act up then just leave whatever situation you're in." She said. "I don't care how much trouble you get in, I'll take care of it." Heather said. "but you gotta start looking for an anchor." She stated. Olivia looked at her sister confused.

"Anchor?" she questioned, wondering what the fuck anchors had to do with anything.

"Something that keeps you grounded and calm." Heather explained. "It could be a person, place, thing, idea, emotion, anything." Heather added.

"What's your's?" Olivia inquired. Heather sucked in a breath and shook her head.

"Just this kid i was friends with in high school..." Heather trailed off. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Was it a boy?" She asked as she nudged her sister. Heather laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," Heather Admitted "i was head over heels for the kid... but he started dating some girl and we stopped hanging out after that." She said frowning. Olivia frowned, knowing this probably still hurt her sister a little. "But, anyways, don't worry.. if you worry about it too much, you'll be more likely to have one." She told her little sister, hoping to stop her worrying. "But go to bed squirt, you've got volleyball tryouts tomorrow." Heather reminded as she ruffled Olivia's hair. Olivia rolled her eyes as her sister exited the room. She began to clean up her room a bit, throwing last minute items into her backpack. While she was doing this she heard a tap on her window. Olivia stiffened up, worried it might be an intruder. She went and grabbed a high heel out of her closet before approaching the window cautiously. She slowly opened the window, ready to attack. She sighed once she saw who was outside her window and threw the heel to the side.

"Stiles!" Olivia hissed "what the hell are you doing on my roof?" She questioned as she pulled her best friend through the window. "I'm surprised Scott's not with you." She remarked as she shut her window.

"We're going to his house next." Stiles said as he sat in Olivia's desk chair "Now come on put on some shoes." Stiles ordered. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"want to tell me why you're here first?" Olivia asked as she went to pull her red converse out of her closet.

"Ok, So my dad left like ten minutes ago, and dispatched called, they're bringing in every officer from the beacon hill's department and even state police." Stiles explained.

"And we're sneaking out for what reason?" Olivia asked as she tied up her shoelaces.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles replied as Olivia pulled herself up from the spot on the floor she was sitting on.

"and what? We're going out to celebrate?" She asked sarcastically , still not getting what the big deal was.

"Liv, they only found half the body." Stiles said. Olivia's head snapped towards Stiles.

"You're kidding right? This is some weird made up story to freak me out." She stated as she pulled on a hoodie over her tank top. Stiles shook his head.

"No.. now, come on, Lets go get Scott so we can go investigate!" Stiles whispered as he pulled Olivia towards her window.

* * *

"Aww shit." Stiles murmured as he got to Scott's window. "He's not in his room anymore." He whispered. Olivia looked at him with wide eyes.

"you mean to tell me we're on the roof for no reason!" She hissed. Stiles sent her a shrug and Olivia rolled her eyes. He motioned for her to follow him as he slowly made his way down the roof. Olivia lost her footing and began to tumble off the roof and landed in the bush below. Stiles had tried to grab her before she fell, which resulted him almost falling off the roof as well, But his foot got caught in the gutter, causing him to hang upside down. Stiles let out a yell as he saw his best friend Scott Holding a bat. Olivia slowly pushed herself up, a hand on her head. Scott looked at his two best friends.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" He exclaimed as he lowered his bat.

"Why the hell do you have a bat?" Stiles asked as he fell from the roof, he quickly pushed himself up. Scott sighed

" I thought you were a predator." He admitted. Olivia rolled her eyes as she stood up.

Stiles shook his head.

"A predator?" He asked before shaking his head again. Stiles quickly told Scott about the call his father received and the half dead body in the woods.

"And what are we going to do about it?" Scott asked.

"Stiles wants to go on a giant goose chase in the woods." Olivia told him. Scott shook his head.

"I should have known." Scott sighed, a slight smile on his face.

"So are you in or not?" Stiles asked

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Scott said breathily as we walked through the woods.

"Me either, you're usually the sensible one Scotty." Olivia commented as she heard a stick crunch under her feet.

"We'll it's not like you two had anything better to do." Stiles told the two.

"I wanted to get a good nights sleep before lacrosse tryouts." Scott explained.

"Yeah if I'm dead at Volleyball tryouts tomorrow, I'm going to kill you Stiles." Olivia added. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You've been practicing all summer Liv, you could make varsity with your eyes closed." Stiles told her. She rolled her eyes. Olivia's main worry was her height, at a tiny five foot three, she knew that if her skills were off just a little she could be overlooked. "And I don't know what you're worried about Scott," Stiles said "sitting on the bench doesn't take much." He told Scott.

"No, this year I'm going to play." Scott stated. "On first line." He added.

"Hey, everyone needs dreams, even if they're pathetically unrealistic." Stiles said. Olivia frowned at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! Scott can make first line!" She defended. Stiles laughed, knowing that Olivia knew he was right

"Yeah, if he was the only one trying out." Stiles commented as he started making his way up a steep hill. He reached his hand out to help Olivia up but she swatted it away. She turned back to look at Scott.

"You alright Scotty?" She asked, hearing his huffing. He nodded as he sucked in another breath. She looked at Stiles, a question entering her brain. "Which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked him. Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"Huh, didn't think about that." He said. Olivia and Scott shared a 'we should have known' look. A thoughtful look crossed Scott's face.

"Stiles..." He started "what if the killer's still out here?" He asked. Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"You brought us into the woods in the middle of the night with a killer on the loose!" She hissed, panic in her voice.

"Calm down." Stiles told her "nothing bad's going to happen." He reassured. "You've got Scott and I to protect you." He said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because that makes me feel better." She said sarcastically. Scott pulled out his inhaler.

"Hey, how about you let the asthmatic have the flashlight?" Scott Said as he took a puff from his inhaler. Olivia looked back at her friend.

"Stiles maybe we should head back..." Olivia said. She worried about Scott. They had been friends for a very long time. Every time Olivia's parents had a business trip, her and her sister would stay at Scott's house. The first experience Olivia had with Scott's asthma was watching him have an asthma attack while they were playing outside when the two were seven. Resulting in Scott going to the ER. Ever since then, Scott's asthma terrified Olivia. Olivia was quickly tugged down to the ground by Stiles. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he quickly shushed her and pointed to the cops lurking near by. Olivia felt Scott fall next to her.

"What's-" he started but the two quickly shushed him. Stiles got up and pulled Olivia and Scott with him. The three started running, trying to stay out of sight. Scott was lagging behind. "guys!" He hissed. Olivia abruptly stopped but Stiles tugged her along, causing the two to stumble and fall in a pile. The two were then faced by a barking dog. Scott quickly hid himself behind a tree.

"Hang on, these two Delinquents are mine." A distinct voice said. Olivia and Stiles scrambled to their feet to face Officer Stilinski.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Stiles asked.

"Hey Mr Stilinski." Olivia said nervously with a small wave, knowing Heather wasn't going to be happy with her.

"So you two listening in on all my calls?" Officer Stilinski questioned.

"Nope, thats all Stiles." Olivia said, Stiles sent her a glare.

"Well, i don't listen to the boring ones.." He added. His father sighed.

"Where's your third musketeer?" He asked.

"Scott's at home." Olivia said. Stiles nodded.

"Wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day back." He said. Olivia nodded.

"You know Scotty, he's very sensible." She added. Stiles sent her a look, letting her know she overdid it. Officer stilinski must've thought so too since he pointed his flashlight into the woods and called out for Scott. He didn't get a response and Olivia let out a small sigh of relief, knowing Scott's mom would be furious if she found out.

"Well, i'm going to walk you two back to Stiles' Car." Officer Stilinski said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "And while i do that i'm going to give you two a talk about invasion of privacy, and then i'm calling Heather." He told the two. Olivia sighed, knowing she was going to have to face a very sleepy and annoyed Heather when she got home.

* * *

When Stiles pulled up to Olivia's house. They saw the front door open and there was Heather in her pink and grey PJ set, arms crossed an annoyed look on her face.

"Well you have fun." Stiles said as she hopped out of the jeep. Olivia shot him a glare as she shut the door. She started making her way towards her front door, hearing Stiles take off.

"What the fucking hell Liv!" Heather exclaimed as Olivia made it to the door. Heather pulled her in and shut the door. "You can't just go roaming around the fucking woods!" She said. "Don't you know what's in the woods?!" she asked. Olivia looked at her sister.

"Heather, we live in Beacon Hills, Not Sleepy Hollow." She said. "Besides shouldn't you be more pissed off about the fact that i snuck out?" She asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"yeah and mom and dad are going to murder me if they ever find out" She explained. "But thats not the point, the woods are fucking dangerous and you can't protect yourself." Heather stated.

"Protect myself from what?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, do you really think that witches are the only supernatural things lurking around?" Heather questioned.

"Are you telling me that there are vampires or something of that nature in the woods?" Olivia inquired as she shook her head. Heather bit her lip.

"Look, we haven't had a pack of werewolves around for awhile but.." Heather started but Olivia quickly cut her off.

"Werewolves? you're telling me that there are werewolves in the woods?" I asked.

"Not as of right now, but you never know, and you aren't practiced enough to defend yourself." Heather said "So just stay out there for now alright?" She asked. Olivia nodded.

"So are there vampires around here?" Olivia asked. Heather shook her head.

"Nah, they like it more north, Canada and Alaska is usually where they hang out." She explained. Olivia nodded before making her way upstairs. "Liv?" Heather asked, stopping her halfway.

"Don't start giving Mr Stilinski a lot of trouble." She said. "It was super nice of him to give me that job at the station and i don't need you becoming a nuisance, alright?" She asked. Olivia sighed, even though it was just taking calls and filing papers, this job meant alot to her sister. Olivia nodded before making her way upstairs.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she heard a loud banging on her door. She groaned and sank deeper into her pillow.

"Olivia!" She heard her sister scream. "Get up! Stiles says he's going to be here in an hour to pick you up!" She yelled. Olivia didn't respond. Heather sighed and opened the door. she walked over to her slumbering sister and violently shook her.

"Oh my god Heather, Go Away!" Olivia grumbled as she swatted her sister away. Heather huffed and grabbed the half full bottle of water on the beside table. She quickly unscrewed the cap and dumped it on her sister. Olivia shot up and let out a scream.

"What the hell Heather!" She exclaimed as she got up. Heather ran out the door and down the stairs, Olivia followed.

"Theres some toaster waffles in the freezer, and theres five dollars on the counter for lunch!" Heather yelled as she went to the garage door. "Love you! Have fun! Bye!" Heater yelled as she ran out and shut the door before Olivia could get to her. Olivia sighed and went to change out of her wet clothes. Once she picked an acceptable outfit, she quickly fixed her stick straight hair into a mess of curls. She quickly threw on some makeup. She was working on finishing the apple she had picked as her breakfast when she heard a honk outside.

"Shit." She mumbled as she ran up to her room to grab her backpack and her Volleyball duffle. She quickly ran downstairs, Apple hanging out of her mouth, grabbed the five dollars off the counter and her lanyard with her house key and ran out her front door. She swiftly locked it before making her way towards the blue jeep. She hopped in and threw all of her stuff in the back. She pulled the apple from her mouth and switched the radio station as Stiles started to drive.

"Hey! My car, my music." He said as he switched it back. Olivia pouted.

"But, They were playing the new All Time Low song!" She stated, Olivia was absolutely in love with the new song her favorite band had put out.

"No it wasn't." Stiles said, he would have known the song if he had heard it. He was quite the All Time Low fan himself. Olivia switched the station back and the familiar guitar riffs echoed through the car. Stiles shrugged. "Ok so maybe it is." he said. Olivia smiled brightly at him, glad that she was proven right. Ten minutes later they were making their way into the school parking lot. They both hopped out of the jeep and made their way towards the front of the school.

"You're sure Scotty made it home ok?" Olivia asked once again, concerned for her friends safety.

"yes Liv! I called him this morning, he's fine." Stiles insisted. "God you worry too much." Stiles sighed, earning a glare from Olivia. "see here he is, and in one piece." Stiles said as he pointed to Scott who was walking towards them. The three quickly greeted each other before Stiles went to question Scott.

"Alright, Let me see it." Stiles prodded. Olivia looked at her friends, completely confused.

"See what?" She asked as Scott lifted up his shirt. "What the hell happened?" She asked, her eyes popping out at the giant chunk of bandages on Scotts torso.

"It was way too dark to see, but i think it was a wolf." Scott said. Stiles let out a laugh

"No way a wolf bit you." He said.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott pointed out. Stiles shook his head.

"No you ." he threw back. "California hasn't had wolves in like sixty years." Stiles told Scott. Scott glanced at Olivia.

"He's right about that." She said as Scott frowned. He wasn't used to Olivia taking Stiles's Side.

"Fine, but i think you'll be interested to know that i found the other half of the body last night." Scott said. Olivia and Stiles's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked enthusiastically. Scott shook his head.

"I wish, i'll be having nightmares for a month." Scott said. Stiles just shook his head.

"Thats freaking awesome." He said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm never going to understand how you think that's so awesome." She stated as Lydia

Martin started to make her way by. Olivia crossed her arms as she saw the strawberry blonde make her way towards them. Stiles spotted Lydia and his face instantly lit up.

"Hey Lydia, Hows it going." He said, Lydia kept walking not acknowledging him. "Ok just keep on ignoring me, that's cool." he said before turning to Scott. "See what you've done, you've brought me down to your nerd depths." Stiles stated.

"We are now nerds by association Scotty." Olivia pointed out "How am i supposed to get the gorgeous Jackson Whittemore to notice me if you're pulling us down to the dark cold wasteland of unpopularity?" Olivia said. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys, way to make me feel better."He commented.

"We're just teasing you Scott." Olivia said as she ruffled his hair. "But seriously, you two are on the lacrosse team with Jackson, put in a good word for me." She added. Stiles and Scott shook their heads and both uttered a 'no'. "Why not?" She questioned.

"Guy's a jerk Liv, You deserve way better than him." Stiles said. Olivia huffed.

"I don't see it getting any better than him." She stated as she gestured to the guys in the surrounding area.

"get over him Liv." Scott said.

"I'll get over Jackson when Stiles get's over Lydia." She said firmly. Scott looked at Stiles.

"I have a five year plan, i'm marrying that girl. ok?" He said. The bell rang, signaling that school had begun.

* * *

Heather sat at the front desk in the Beacon Hills police station, filing papers and taking phone calls.

"How are you doing there?" One of the officers asked.

"I'm doing pretty well actually." Heather said with a smiled "Who knew i was good at filing papers?" She asked with laugh.

"Who knew?" He said. "Hey mind filling up my coffee?" He asked as he set his mug on the desk. Heather stood up.

"Not at all." she said as she grabbed the mug and went to the break room, pouring the coffee and picking up packets of Sugar and creamer before taking it back to the officer. She wondered why she didn't skip college all together and just become a secretary in the first place. It was something she was good at. It felt nice to do something right for once. She entered the the front lobby of the station and saw Sheriff Stilinski bringing in Derek Hale in dropped the coffee mug she was holding, a small squeak escaping her mouth. She suddenly noticed that she had caught the attention of everyone.

"I thought i saw rat." She said before picking the mug off the floor. "I'll clean that up." She said before heading back to the break room. She quickly poured the coffee and grabbed a couple of paper towels. Heather set her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. Derek had looked so much better than he had in high school. He had gotten tall and extremely muscular. Heather remembered when the guy was a just a scrawny teenager. He had a hard look on his face, which was something Heather couldnt remember the Derek she knew ever having. She remembered the smirk he always used to wear, and the light that his eyes had. The light didnt seem to still remain, his eyes were cold, almost empty like.

Heather shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. She grabbed the coffee cup and paper towels. she quickly took the coffee to the officer, handing him the sugar and cream packets before going to clean the mess she had made. Once she was finished with that she sat back down at her desk and pulled out her phone, deciding to check in on her sister.

"Hello?" Olivia's voice answered.

"Hey Livvy, How's school going?" She asked her younger sister.

"Fine, pretty average first day." Olivia told Heather, wondering why her sister had called.

"No.. outbursts?" Heather said, her voice getting softer on the last words.

"None so far." She said. Heather let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, see you at home." Heather said before hanging up.

Olivia had just hung up her phone as she rammed into someone else, her books and theirs spilling all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh,i'm so sorry!" Olivia apologized to the curly haired boy who had already knelt down to start gathering his books. Olivia quickly joined him.

"Its fine." The boy said softly, his green eyes peaking at Olivia through his had wondered how he managed to bump into the hurricane that was Olivia shook her head.

"No i should have been paying attention to where i was going." She said as she stood up and handed him one of his books. He gently grabbed it from her, his baggy sweatshirt sleeve going up his arms. Olivia glanced at his arm. "Thats a nasty bruise." She commented, a concerned look on her face. The boy's face froze and quickly pulled his sleeve down. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded, surprised that someone seemed to actually show concern for him.

"I fell down some stairs." the boy mumbled. Olivia gave him a small frown. Her eyes darting to Stiles who was down the hall, trying to get her to come over towards him and Scott.

"Well, i'll see you around?" She said, as she made her way around him to get to her friends. he nodded and Olivia was already halfway down the hall.

"what were you doing talking to Isaac Lahey?" Stiles asked. Olivia looked at him a big confused?

"That guy back there? I just bumped into him." She explained, Stiles shook his head. "what?" she asked.

"The poor guys afraid of everything Liv, you probably scared him shitless." Stiles said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not some big scary monster Stiles." Olivia pouted.

"You're kind of intimidating, i mean look at you you're all over the place." he said, gesturing to her mess of curls, slightly smudged eyeliner, crooked red shirt and her left shoe was slightly untied

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked, slightly offended.

"look, people like him are sometimes overwhelmed by people like you." Stiled stated "Thats all i'm saying." He said. Olivia let out a huff, clearly annoyed. She glanced at Scott, who was in an absolute trance.

"Is he alright?" She inquired.

"He's just staring at Alison, this girl whos completely out of his league." Stiles stated.

"She is not!"Scott groaned. Olivia looked over at the girl. She was pretty, and she was definitely the kind of girl Scott liked.

"i give it like a sixty forty chance." Olivia said."The odds are not in your favor." She added. "Well i must be off, i'm not gonna make varsity standing here with you two." She said. "good luck at tryouts guys!" She called out as she left the two.

* * *

Olivia stood at the edge of the court, serving balls over the net. She looked over at Macy Wilson, She was Olivia's main competition for that Varsity spot. Macy was sending her rude looks and Olivia could feel anger starting to bubble up in her. She hated Macy, and the fact that she could easily lose that spot on the team to Macy if she screwed up in the slightest drove Olivia insane. The coach blew the whistle and had all of the girls line up and then separated them into four teams. Olivia groaned once she had heard she would be playing against Macy's team. They set up on the courts, Olivia taking the front middle position, right across from Macy. The game started and Macy had been spiking balls right on top of Olivia. Olivia sent her a glare, and felt her fists clench. She knew she was blowing her chance. Olivia got ready for the ball to come over the net and when it did she spiked it, causing the ball to speed towards the gym floor and implode into a bunch of tiny felt her breath catch in her throat, she couldn't believe she let everything get out of control, and now everyones eye's were on her. She quickly made her way out of the gym, hoping she'd disappear.

* * *

Stiles glanced at his best friend curiously as he saw her sat on the the outskirts of the lacrosse field. He then saw Olivia wiping at her eyes.

"Oh no." He said as he got up off the bench and made his way towards Olivia. She saw him coming and buried her face in her knees, wishing Stiles would leave. She only wanted Heather, this was only something she could talk about to her. Stiles sat down next to her. "why aren't you at tryouts?" he asked, his hands resting on his propped up knees.

"I screwed up." Olivia mumbled "Big time." She said, more tears pouring out of her eyes. Stiles frowned, he hated seeing Olivia upset, especially over something so silly.

"What happened?" Stiles prodded. Olivia shook her head. "Liv, come on, you can tell me." Stiles said. "its just stiles, i mean you know every embarrassing thing i've ever done." He stated. "Don't you think you owe me some information?" He said.

"I just suck at volleyball." Olivia said. Stiles shook his head.

"No you're not, i've seen you play." He said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, i am, trust me. You didn't see what happened." Olivia told him. "Anyways" She said as she wiped at her eyes. "Hows Scotty doing?" She asked. Stiles let out a chuckle.

"Why don't you see for yourself." he said as he gestured towards the field where Scott just blocked a fantastic shot, made by Jackson. Olivia let out a squeal.

"Oh my god! When did Scott get so good at this?" Olivia asked as she intently watched her friend play. Stiles was wondering the same thing, and he was suspicious of his friends new abilities.

* * *

The three teens trudged through the woods, they had decided to go back to help Scott look for his inhaler that he dropped.

"I don't know what it was.." Scott said, trying to explain to his friends what was going on "It was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball." He said.

"So like everything was going in slow motion?" Olivia asked. Scott shook his head.

"Kinda, but that wasn't it." He said. "I can hear things i shouldn't be able to hear, Smell things.." Scott went on. Stiles shot him a look.

"Smell things?" he asked. Scott shook his head.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said. Olivia smacked Stiles arm.

"You said you didn't have any gum." She huffed.

"I don't! Look!" Stiles said as he went digging through his pockets to find a piece of mint mojito gum and a paperclip.

"I'll be taking that." Olivia said as she pulled the gum out of Stiles's hand. "eww there's lint on this." she said before tossing the gum aside.

"I'm sorry but are you not weirded out by what Scott just did?" Stiles asked Olivia. She shrugged.

"I mean yeah its weird, but i don't know.." She replied.

"Well all of this seem to start after you got bit." Stiles pointed out. Olivia bit her lip, she'd have to do some research in some old books when she got home, and have a conversation with Heather.

"Yeah, i mean what if my body's flooding with adrenaline and then i go into shock or something." Scott said.

"You know what." Stiles said. "I think i know whats going on." He told Scott as he stopped walking.

"really?" Scott asked curiously. Stiles nodded.

"Its called Lycanthropy." Stiles said. Olivia smacked his arm.

"Stiles you are an idiot!" She exclaimed. She felt stupid herself, theres no way Scott could have gotten bit by a werewolf. Heather said that there were no packs in town.

"What? What's that?" Scott said, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Its the worst." Stiles said gravely. Olivia put her hand over her face, wondering why she was friends with these two. "But only once a month." Stiles added, causing a look of confusion to cross Scotts features. "You know, during a full moon." Stiles said before let out a little howl. Scott lightly pushed his friend.

"You are such a dumbass." Scott stated as he kept walking, Olivia and Stiles following.

"You are the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles there could be something seriously wrong with him and you're making jokes!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh come on," Stiles said. "Our best friend is a werewolf!" he laughed. Olivia wished the whole conversation would stop. It was making her uncomfortable, these two obviously didn't know how real the possibility was. Stiles noticed the mood had died and decided to retract the joking atmosphere. "Ok, I'm obviously kidding, but if you see me trying to melt a ton of silver its only because theres a full moon this friday." Stiles said.

"thats weird." Scott said as he looked at the ground. "I could have swore i dropped it right here." Scott said. "The body was here too." He commented.

"Maybe the killer moved it." Olivia suggested.

"I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks" Scott said.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called out. The three turned and saw a tall male figure making his way towards them. Olivia quickly recognized him as Derek Hale, a guy Heather used to hang out with in High school. In fact, she remembered her family being quite close with the Hales, not so much on her part, but she remembered her parents often talking about going to dinner with Derek's parents, and Heather was friends with quite a few Hale family members. "This is private property." Derek stated.

"Sorry, We didn't know." Olivia told him, as she pulled on Scott and Stiles's sweatshirts.

" we were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said before Derek tossed Scotts inhaler at him. The three looked at each other before Derek disappeared.

"That was so weird." Olivia stated. Scott nodded.

"guys that was Derek Hale." Stiles said. Olivia nodded.

"I know he used to be friend with my sister." She told him. Scott looked confused.

"Who's Derek Hale?' Scott asked, confused as to why he remember if Olivia and Stiles did.

"He's only a few years older than us." Stiles said "and then his family all burned to death in a fire." He added. "Olivia missed like three days of school in seventh grade because her family was a mess." Stiles told him, trying to jog his friends memory. Olivia nodded, remembering going to the funeral, how upset her family was.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott commented.

* * *

Olivia walked in her house to find her sister over a pot on the stove. She let out a laugh. "Heather are you cooking?" She asked as Heather tried to tuck a stray piece of hair back into her braid.

"Yes, and i think.." She started as she turned off the stove. "That its done." She said as she pulled out a fork and gathered a few noodle on it before handing it to her sister. Olivia blew on it before lightly placing the pasta in her mouth. Heather watched her sister intently for a reaction. "Well?" She questioned.

"Its a bit overcooked." Olivia said, Heather pulled out a piece and quickly placed in her mouth.

"No its really overcooked." She said before taking the pot and dumping it in the trash. "Dammit. I got a recipe off food network and everything and i still can't cook." Heather said frustrated as she placed the pot on the counter and her head in her hands. "Anyway how were tryouts?" She asked. Olivia sighed.

"Awful." She stated "I made the ball explode." She muttered before taking a seat at the island. Heather frowned.

"I'm sorry Livvy, but you did really well for a first day with all these new powers." Heather told her, trying to console her younger sister. Olivia sighed before remembering what she wanted to ask her sister.

"So Heather, Remember how you told me that werewolves are like a real thing?" Olivia asked. Heather nodded. "Well i kinda want to know more, you know to see if they're the same as in the movies." She explained.

"We have a ton of books in the attic you can read." Heather said. "I don't know a whole lot, just the basics." She said as she dug through a drawer "Chinese or Pizza?" Heather asked as she held up menus.

"Chinese. We had Pizza two nights ago." Olivia said. "I'm gonna go find those books." She said before making her way upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my god." Olivia gasped, dropping the pretzel she was about to put in her mouth. "Oh my god, Scotts a werewolf." She said softly before jumping off her bed. "Scott is a werewolf." She repeated, much more exasperated. She took a deep breath. "I have to tell Stiles." She said as she grabbed her jacket off her bed. She quickly stopped herself. She couldn't talk to Stiles, knowing him he'd ask too many questions that Olivia couldn't answer without giving away her secret. She didn't want to tell Heather what was going on just yet. Olivia let out a huff as she grabbed her jacket and phone, telling Stiles she'd be over in ten minutes. Olivia quietly made her way out the front door of her house and started making her way down the street, Stiles's house being only a ten minute walk from her own. She swiftly made her way up the tree that led her to the roof and carefully walked towards Stiles's window, knocking once she got there. Stiles opened the window, helping his friend inside.

"What's up?" He asked as he went to sit at his desk. Olivia bit her lip.

"Promise you won't laugh." She said. Stiles nodded, Olivia let out a long breath. "I think.. Scott may be, a um.. werewolf?" She said, although it sounded much more like a question. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You ok Livvy?" He asked as he turned his chair to face her. Olivia sighed.

"yes! I'm fine." She stated. "But i'm being serious." She told him "and after watching him today at practice and doing a bit of research..." She trailed off.

"You did research?" Stiles asked, Usually Olivia left that to Stiles. She would always make sure to partner with him on projects so he could do the researching part. It was like a talent for Stiles.

"Yes, and he has a ton of the symptoms and have you noticed he didn't need his inhaler once during tryouts today?" Olivia asked "Scott can barely jog a mile without needing his inhaler." Olivia pointed out. Stiles sighed.

"yeah, i agree its all weird but i think you're overthinking it." Stiles said. Olivia's eyes widened.

"I'm over thinking?" She scoffed. "Says the King of Over thinking!" She exclaimed. "Look, i know i sound a bit crazy, but what could have possibly bit him the other night? What could leave a bite that big?" Olivia asked.

"Oh i don't know, a dog?" Stiles asked. Olivia felt her fists start to clench. She hated how he was being so skeptical about this. Especially since he was usually the one bringing around crazy ideas.

"Find any other wild creature that could have left a bite that big on Scott. I dare you Stilinski." Olivia spat, before rolling her eyes and quickly climbing out of Stiles window.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Stiles door the next day. He had called her over, saying it was important. Stiles opened the door and pulled his friend in.

"Alright Stiles, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"You were right, Scott's a werewolf i did a ton of research last night." Stiles said. "And you should have seen him at tryouts, i mean the shot he made was incredible." Stiles went on, not letting Olivia get a word in, "And listen to this, my dad said they got the result back on some fibers they found on the body." He said "Liv, they were wolf hairs." Stiles said, a loud knock on Stiles's door making him jump. Stiles went to Answer it and Scott walked in.

"Great you're here." Stiles said before he sat in his chair. "Now Liv and i both did a ton of research." Stiles started. Scott chuckled at how worked up his friend was.

"How much adderall have you had?" Scott asked.

"Alot." Stiles said. "But thats not the point." Stiles said.

"Did they find something about the body?" Scott questioned. Olivia shook her head.

"Heather says they're still bring in people for questioning, but Derek Hale's been there more than once." Olivia told the two.

"The guy we say in the woods?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded his head in confirmation.

"anyway thats not why you're here." Stiles said, he exchanged a quick look with Olivia "Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked. "No a joke anymore." he told Scott, who had an empty look on his face.

"About the wolf Scott." Olivia said, trying to jog his memory. "Look, i started thinking and so i did some research the other night." Olivia started, before Stiles quickly interrupted

"Do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Should i?" Scott questioned.

"look, its like a signal, to let the others in its pack know of its location, so if you heard howling then there had to be other wolves, a whole pack of them." Stiles explained.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott mumbled.

"No, werewolves." Olivia said. Scott looked between the two before annoyance crossed his face.

"Are you two being serious right now?" he asked "I have to pick up Alison in an hour and you two are wasting my time." Scott said as he picked up his backpack to leave. Stiles quickly stopped him

"Look that shot you made to day, was insane." Stiles said.

"So i made a good shot." Scott said under his breath. Stiles shook his head.

"No you made an incredible shot." Stiles told him "the way your body moved and how fast you're reflexes were? People can't just suddenly do that overnight!" Stiles pointed out.

"And i saw you at tryouts the other day Scott. You didn't need you're inhaler once, but after we walked a mile in the woods you were using it every two seconds." Olivia said.

"Ok, guys i can't think about this now!" Scott exclaimed

"Scott you have to! the full moons tonight!" Olivia exclaimed before turning to Stiles "Look lets take him to my house." Olivia said, knowing once she got there she'd have to tell Stiles and Scott what was going on with her.

"what are you two trying to do?" Scott asked "I finally made first line, i got a date with a girl i can't believe wants to go out with me!" Scott exclaimed "My life is somehow perfect, why are you two trying to ruin it?" He questioned.

"Scott we're trying to help you." Olivia stated. "You're cursed." She told him "and the moon isn't the only thing that can cause you to change, its also when your bloodlust is at its peak." She explained.

"Bloodlust." Scott repeated.

"Yeah you're urge to kill." Stiles told him. Scott just kept glaring at the two.

"I think i feel the urge to kill right now." Scott growled as he looked between the two.

"Scott..." Olivia said softly, wishing he'd calm down. Stiles rummaged around his desk before grabbing a book and opening it to the page he bookmarked

"Listen." Stiles said as held the book out in front of him "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles read before putting the book down. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does." Stiles stated. "you have got to cancel this date." Stiles said as he got up and grabbed Scotts bag, digging through it.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott asked. Olivia was wishing Stiles would stop, she could feel all the bad energy in the room.

"Calling Alison and canceling" Stiles stated as he pulled out Scotts phone and went to make the call.

"No!" Scott Yelled as he grabbed Stiles and Slammed him against the wall, ready to hit his best friend.

"Stop!" Olivia screeched as her hand flew out, sending Scott flying back against the wall, Scott was now pressed flush against the wall, his feet hovering inches of the floor. Stiles was wide eyed, wondering what the hell happened. Olivia quickly set him down and Scott's fist hit the wall. He seemed to quickly mellow out.

"I have to go get ready for that party." Scott said before grabbing his backpack and

leaving the room. Olivia let out a sigh.

"Ok what the hell." Stiles asked.

"I can explain." Olivia told him.

"Great because i'd love to hear how you sent Scott flying across the room without even touching him." Stiles said. Olivia bit her lip.

"I'm a.. witch." Olivia said slowly. Stiles looked at her confused.

"You're a witch?" She asked skeptically. Olivia sighed, frustrated that he didn't seem to believe her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "Heather's one, My parents have powers!" Olivia told him "it's why you and Scott were rarely invited to my house, why Heather stopped staying at Scott's house when our parents were away, Anything that you ever thought was weird about my family, is because we had our secret. This secret that i'm not even supposed to be sharing with you and you don't even seem to believe me!" She explained exasperated as she sat on Stiles bed. Stiles sighed.

"My two best friends are mythical creatures. This isn't weird at all." Stiles said. "So you've always had magic powers?" He asked. Olivia shook her head.

"Only for a few weeks, Witches don't get them till they reach Adolescence. Mine took forever to come, Heather got her's when she was fourteen." Olivia said. "anyway, what should we do about Scott?" She asked "He's gonna change tonight, no matter what." Olivia pointed out. Stiles shrugged.

"Go to the party and keep an eye on him i guess." Stiles asked. Olivia nodded.

"We can get him out of there before he gets to bad." She said. "but you're gonna have to help me practice some spells in case things get out of hand." Olivia said to Stiles.

"Can't you just throw him again?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know how, i just got scared and it happened." Olivia told him "I don't know how to control my powers that well yet, and if i get too angry or scared then i freak out and weird things happen." Olivia explained. Stiles nodded.

"Come on, i know a place we can practice." Stiles said as he grabbed his car keys

* * *

Olivia was following Stiles through the woods as he led her to a giant clearing. "Here." He said "This spot will be awesome for you to practice all your weird voodoo." Stiles joked, earning a glare from Olivia. She sat herself on a log and opened the large spell book that was in her hand. Stiles watched from over her shoulder, wanting to see what was in the book. "The whole things in latin." He commented. Olivia nodded as she kept flipping through the book "Thats why your parents made you take all those classes! I thought they just wanted you to become cultured or something." Stiles said as he remembered Olivia often having to Cancel on him and Scott because her language tutor was over. Olivia laughed.

"Nope, just so i could read all these books." She told him "I mean most of them are in english now, but my parents are bit old fashioned." She explained before standing up. "Ok, i'm gonna try this one." She said as she handed the book to Stiles. Olivia let out a shaky breath. "Indagatione" She said as she flicked her wrists and a light blue fire like light surrounded her hands. Stiles eyes went wide and Olivia had a grin on her face. "Yes! it worked!" She exclaimed.

"whats it do?" Stiles asked. Olivia shrugged before going to touch a tree. she lightly placed a finger on it and the spot started to sizzle. Olivia quickly yanked her hand back.

"Sorry tree." She said as she looked back down at her hands, wondering what to do with them.

"try a throwing motion." Stiles said. Olivia looked at him strangely before shrugging and doing exactly what Stiles had said. The light separated from her hand and seared off branches from the trees it flew by, finally striking the bulky trunk of a tree, leaving a giant scorch mark on it. Olivia looked a bit overwhelmed by what she just did, she looked at Stiles.

"How did you.." She started.

"Saw it in a movie." he answered. Olivia nodded, she should've known. "Now come on try another one!" He pestered.

* * *

"I swear you have a pair of those for every occasion." Stiles laughed as noticed the sparkly pair of converse she was wearing.

"What!" She exclaimed "they're right in between dressy and casual." She explained "They're perfect." She stated, very proud in her choice of shoes. Stiles shook his head.

"Whatever you say Liv." Stiles said as the two pulled up to the party. He turned the car off and the two sat there for a second.

"everything's different now." Stiles mumbled. "I mean, Scotts not gonna be a dorky asthmatic loser anymore, I'm terrified of making you angry because something may explode.." Stiles trailed off. "Its just.. its never gonna be... the way it used to." He said. Olivia shrugged.

"Might not be so bad." She stated. "I'm so glad i got to tell you two what was going on, I hated not being able to talk about this with you guys." She said. "Maybe this is all a good thing." She suggested. Stiles shrugged before getting out of the car. Olivia followed and the two started making their way towards the entrance of the house.

"Ok, so we should hang around by the door, so we know when Scott gets here, and then we take thirty minute shifts of watching his every move." Stiles explained. Olivia nodded, thinking it was a good plan. They entered the party and hung around the entrance until they saw Scott and Alison enter. Stiles turned to Olivia. "Ok whos taking the first shift?" he asked. The two shared a look before the each placed a fist in front of them

"Rock paper Scissors shoot!" The two chanted. Stiles held out rock while Olivia had Scissors. Olivia sighed while Stiles had a victorious grin plastered on his face. She then followed Scott and Alison to the backyard where she found the two dancing. Olivia hung around the pool, sipping on the cup of sprite she had grabbed from the kitchen. Watching the people at the party was entertaining enough, until Scott rushing out on Alison caught her eye and Olivia Quickly pushed her way out of the backyard and into the house. She ran into Stiles at the entrance.

"He took off." Stiles told her as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the party and towards his car. The two hopped in Stiles's Car. "What are we going to do?" Stiles asked his friend.

"We have to call Heather." Olivia stated as she pulled out her phone. Stiles nodded as he started the car and took off towards Scotts house.

"Hows the party?" Heather asked on picking up her phone.

"Heather we need your help." I told her.

"Oh my god Olivia Nicole i swear if you're drunk.." Heather started.

"No. Look.." She started "Scotts a Werewolf." Olivia told her sister.

"You're kidding." Heather said.

'I wish." Olivia stated. "look Stiles-" Olivia started but Heather Quickly cut her off.

"Liv please tell me he's completely clueless." Heather said, her tone full of worry.

"He knows everything." Olivia said as her sister let out a groan.

"Olivia!" She exclaimed causing Olivia to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I had an outburst in front of him, what was i supposed to say?" I asked. Heather let out a sigh.

"Where's Scott?" She asked. Olivia glanced at Stiles.

"where are we going?" She asked her friend.

"Scott's house." Stiles said. Olivia quickly relayed the information to her sister who then told her she'd meet them at Scott's.

* * *

Stiles and Olivia pulled up to Scotts house, being greeted by Heather once they had both exited Stiles's jeep. Heather hopped out of her Toyota in a rush.

"Well its a pleasure to see you." Stiles said, greeting Heather with a smile. Heather rolled her eyes at her sister's friend. It was quite obvious that Stiles had a tiny crush on Heather and she had taken notice.

"Hi to you too Stilinski." Heather said before making her way to the front door of the McCall house. She stuck her hand into the plant pot that was stationed at the front door and pulled out the key that rested inside. She quickly shoved it in the lock and let herself in and two followed, making their way up the stairs, Heather right behind them. Stiles made it to the door first, banging on it as Olivia and Heather stood behind him.

"Go away!" Scott called out, his voice hoarse.

"It's us!" I called, and i heard light footsteps shuffle to the door. The door opened a bit and Heather pushed her way through towards the opening.

"Scott you have to let us in!" She said. "I can help you." She stated.

"Heather?" he asked, as if he almost didnt recognize her voice.

"Yes!" She exclaimed frustrated. "Now let me in!" She demanded.

"No! you have to find Alison!" he stated frantically.

"Who the hell is Alison?" Heather asked before pushing on the door again.

"She's fine!" Stiles said. "She got a ride home from the party, she's completely fine." Stiles assured him.

"Ugh thats it, i'm gonna blast the door off." Heather sighed as she stepped back.

"No! I know who did this!" Scott Said as Heather flicked her hands and they lit up with a bright purple orb. "Derek! He's the one who bit me!" Scott yelled, causing Heather to freeze. "he killed the girl in the woods!" Scott stated. Heather shook her head.

"No, thats not Derek he knows better!" Heather said, trying to defend him.

"Derek's a werewolf?" I questioned. Heather nodded her head

"who else could have done it?" Stiles asked. Heather shook her head, tears stinging at her eyes. Stiles watched the lights flicker around him, starting to worry.

"Scott." Stiles stated nervously. "Dereks the one who took Alison home." He said.

Scotts door then slammed shut. Stiles gripped the door knob, desperately trying to open the door.

"Heather!" Olivia yelled at her sister. Heather seemed to snap back into reality and swiftly pushed Stiles out of the way before blasting the door open. Olivia and Heather ran in to find the room empty while Stiles was busy inspecting the singe marks around the door handle.

"I'll go after him." Heather said as she gracefully hopped out of the open window.

Stiles's mouth dropped.

"Wow, all those years of gymnastics and cheerleading paid off." Stiles said. Olivia nodded.

"Come on." she said as she pulled on her best friends arm. "Lets go make sure Alison got home ok."

* * *

"Scott!" Heather yelled as she trudged through the woods. "Scott!" She called out, hoping he'd recognize his name. "Sco-" She started but was quickly cut off by someone covering her mouth and she was slammed up against a tree with a hand at her throat in seconds.

"Scream a little louder." Snarled the figure in front of her. "They'll find us faster." he spat, his blue eyes glowing. Heather pushed him off forcefully.

"Nice to see you too." She spat angrily at the figure, whom she recognized as derek,not even sure if she should think he was the same person she knew. "But making more werewolves is just gonna draw more hunters out." She said. "and by the way, thats Olivia's friend!" She hissed. "what the hell are you even doing making more wolves?" She asked angrily, her face inches from his.

"I didn't bite him." Derek growled as he glared down at Heather. He wondered when she had gotten so angry, she never used to be like this, but now He could just feel it. All of this fury radiating from her.

"Then who did." She spat through clenched teeth. Heather was not going to play this stupid game.

"I don't know!" Derek yelled. Heather rolled her eyes before turning away from him.

"who even are you anymore?" She asked. "Turning people? Killing? Thats not you!" She screamed.

"Kill?" He asked. "You think i killed Laura? My own sister?" He asked. Heather's mouth dropped.

"L-laura's..." She stuttered.

"Yeah, she's Dead now." Derek stated before walking up to Heather, looking down at

her. "Now, you know me well enough, to know i would never kill my own sister." Derek said, his hot breath fanning over her face. He then looked up from Heather, while putting a finger to his lips and shooting her a look that said "Move and i will kill you" Derek then took off and Heather turned and saw Derek and Scott tumbling down a hill. Heather took off after them.

"where is she?" Scott asked as he struggled in Derek's grip.

"safe from you." Derek told him as he pinned Scott Against a tree.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asked.

"Shh." Derek said as he looked up, listening for something. He turned to Heather.

"Nice job." he spat before throwing Scott. "Run." He growled before grabbing Heather's arm and pulling her with him.

"Hunters?" Heather asked as they weaved through the trees.

"Looks like someone heard you." Derek said. "look just cover me alright? You're slowing me down." Derek spat. They then heard a loud yell and Heather stopped in her tracks.

"Scott!" She said before running in the direction of yell. Derek quickly took off after her and Catching up. he passed her and saw Scott pinned to a tree with an arrow right through his arm. Derek caught the faces of the Hunters before Heather quickly appeared and started throwing orbs of Light at the hunters, purposely missing them. They then started to shoot arrows and Heather quickly threw up her hands to produce a force field.

"Hurry up!" She hissed as Derek broke the arrow and he and Scott took off. Heather threw the force field at the Hunters and quickly took off after them. She found them at a tree, Scott sitting and trying to Catch his breath.

"What the hell is up with you!" He yelled. Heather sighed.

"I'm a witch Scott, So is Liv." She explained. Scott looked at her like she was crazy.

"Witches?' He asked, Heather nodded. "Oh man, Hunters, Witches, what's next Vampires?" he asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh god everyone and the fucking Vampires." She huffed.

"My life is all screwed up because of you!" Scott yelled at Derek "This is all your fault!" He yelled. Heather was about to open her mouth but Derek beat her to it.

"Is it really So bad?" Derek asked. "You've been given all these abilities that some would kill for." Derek explained. "The bites a gift." Derek stated. Heather looked at Derek.

"I thought you said you didn't bite him!" She yelled.

"I didn't." Derek hissed.

"Well you sure make it sound like you did." She stated before shaking her head. "You know what. Just stay the hell away from Scott, my sister and myself." She spat. "Infact Derek just stay away from everyone." she said before helping Scott off the ground.

"He needs me to get through this." Derek stated as he pulled Heather to face him.

"No, he has me now." She stated forcefully before grabbing Scott and pulling him out of the woods.

* * *

Heather sped down the highway in her Toyota Rav4, keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel. She glanced at Scott. The two hadn't exchanged a word.

"Your arm will heal up by tomorrow." She told him, keeping her eyes focused on the road. "But i'll take you to my place and Liv will bandage you up." Heather said. Scott nodded.

"So, you and Derek.." He trailed off. Heather let out a sigh.

"we used to be close.' She stated "Best friends actually.." She trailed off, her voice wavering a bit. "He's just not the same guy he used to be." Heather said softly, trying to keep her focus on driving.

"I'm sorry." Scott said sincerely. Heather shook her head, knowing it was her own fault for thinking he'd be the same guy before he took off. His entire family was dead, she didn't expect him to go on like nothing had happened, but she didn't expect him to be so harsh.

* * *

"You hungry?" Olivia asked as Stiles sat himself on a stool at the island in her kitchen. Stiles shook his head. He let out a sigh. "What?" Olivia asked as she pulled out a take out bin full of chow mien out of her fridge.

"Just... " he started before shaking his head. "I don't know, this is all so freaking weird." he said as Olivia put the carton in the microwave.

"Yeah, welcome to my entire life." She told him as the microwave dinged and she pulled out the carton of noodles and two forks. She slid one towards Stiles and placed the bin in between them. Stiles sent her a smile of thanks as he grabbed a forkful of the food. "Look, i know this is all weird. But you are the best friend ever for still being here, for me and Scott." Olivia said, her voice exuding thankfulness.

"liv, i've been friends with you and scott since first grade." Stiles told her "i'm not just get up and leave you two because you guys are freaks of nature." He said before Olivia lightly punched his arm, a tiny laugh escaping both their lips.

The door opened and the two turned to see Heather hauling in Scott. Olivia and Stiles's eyes widened as they saw the wound on their friends shoulder.

"what happened to you?!" Olivia asked worriedly. Heather rolled her eyes.

"He'll heal." Heather stated as she kicked off her shoes and ran a hand through her hair. "But if you don't mind bandaging him up so he doesn't bleed everywhere that'd be awesome." Heather sighed as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Scott gets the guest room and stiliskini go home." Heater stated as she popped the top off her beer and took a sip. "Im going to watch the bachelorette, goodnight." She said with a wave as she made her way upstairs.

Olivia stood out by Stiles' jeep, waiting for him to get out of class. She was startled when her phone rang, revealing her mothers name on the screen. Olivia quickly answered it.

"Hey mom." She greeted as she held the phone to her ear. Her parents were currently in New york, running the extremely large hotel franchise they owned.

"Hey Livvy," he mom said chirpily. "How are the powers going?" She asked.

"They're fine. A little overwhelming, but everythings ok." She told her mom.

"Sorry your father and i aren't there to help you." Olivia's mom said "theres just a lot going on and i'm sure Heathers doing just fine helping you out." She said.

"Yeah, Heathers been great." Olivia told her mom. "So when do you think you and Dad are gonna be home?" She questioned. Olivia missed her parents, she never got to see them enough.

"Oh i don't know sweetheart, Your father and i have just gotten two new locations for hotels." Her mother explained. "They're overseas as well! Isnt that wonderful?!" He mother exclaimed. Olivia sighed, her parents prestigious hotel chain took priority over everything.

"Yeah, its great mom!" Olivia said, trying to be cheerful. "But how long do you-" She started but was abruptly cut off by her mother.

"Sorry Olivia, there seems to be a crisis in the lobby. Talk to you soon lovely!" Her mother said before disconnecting. Olivia sighed as she leaned back against the car, wondering if she would ever take priority over her parents job.


End file.
